It is hypothesized that the routine therapy for JRA associated anemia (oral iron supplementation) has been ineffective because patients with JRA have impaired iron metabolism. To these this hypothesis, stable and radioactive iron isotope methods will be employed to measure iron absorption, iron incorporation into red blood cells and intra-articular iron deposition.